Relatos Marcantes do Dia dos Namorados
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Hermione vê Ron comprando na Floreios e Borrões no Dia dos Namorados. Mas o presente não era dela.


**Nota da autora:** Essa fic foi escrita para o Mini Challenge R/Hr especial de Dia dos Namorados do 6V. Aproveitem!

* * *

**Relatos Marcantes do Dia dos Namorados**

* * *

_**14 de fevereiro**_

**1:30 PM**

Hermione sai do trabalho para almoçar com o marido. É Dia dos Namorados e ela carrega consigo o presente que comprou para Ron: uma edição do livro _"Chudley Cannons – uma história de superação"._ Está muito frio e ela fecha o casaco antes de aparatar no Beco Diagonal, bem a tempo de ver Ron saindo da Floreios e Borrões.

Estampando um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela o chama.

**1:53 PM**

Os dois estão sentados em um restaurante trouxa, o preferido de Hermione desde criança. Foi lá que Ron a pediu em casamento, por isso ele era muito especial para o casal e o escolhido para o Dia dos Namorados. Uma neve fininha cai do lado de fora quando Ron abre a garrafa de vinho e serve as duas taças a sua frente, quase deixando tudo cair quando recebe o presente de Hermione.

Ele disse que também tinha uma surpresa para ela. Sorriu de canto, tirando de dentro da maleta de trabalho uma pequena caixa que entrega à esposa. Era um delicado colar de ouro branco, com um pingente em forma de coroa. _Se ele era um rei, ela era com certeza sua rainha._

Apesar de estar emocionada, Hermione não consegue deixar de pensar que aquilo não foi comprado na livraria.

**7:12 PM**

Hermione sai do banho, vestida para sair à noite com Harry e Ginny, quando vê Ron sentado à mesa escrevendo uma carta. Ele escreve muito rápido, sem saber que ela esta ali. A mulher decide fingir que não viu nada, entrando direto no quarto e então o chamando para arrumar a cama.

Ron dobra o papel, coloca no bolso e vai ajudar.

* * *

_**15 de fevereiro**_

**2:17 AM**

Hermione acorda com o barulho de uma coruja piando. Levanta, pé ante pé, bem devagar, para ver de onde vinha. Encontra Ron tentando conter uma enorme coruja cinza, que ela nunca tinha visto antes, enquanto tenta amarrar a carta que esteve escrevendo e um pequeno embrulho de presente.

É quando Hermione explode.

**2:22 AM**

- Eu já disse que é uma carta para o Charlie! – Ron exclama, tentando manter a esposa afastada da carta.

- Então me deixe ver! Eu só quero ler o destinatário! – ela responde, tentando passar por Ron, mesmo que a altura dele torne a tarefa impossível.

A coruja, atrás deles, pia nervosamente, ansiosa para ir embora. Voa sobre o casal brigando e fica dando voltas no quarto enquanto eles discutem.

**2:27 AM**

A coruja desiste de esperar e bica com força o braço de Ron. Ele solta a carta e, antes que possa evitar, Hermione pega-a no chão.

O envelope está endereçado para _Viktor Krum_.

**2:29 AM**

"_Caro Krum_

_Talvez você, que não é lá muito inteligente, não se lembre de mim. Nós nos conhecemos faz muitos anos, quando você participou do Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts. Tempos depois você foi ao casamento do meu irmão mais velho, Bill. Nós nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversar._

_O que é uma pena, já que eu fui um grande fã seu. Eu torcia pelo seu time até que o time da minha irmã o derrotou há uns dez anos. Não sei se você lembra, aquilo que a repórter Rita Skeeter chamou de "Massacre do Século"._

_Mas estou te mandando essa carta por causa de Hermione Granger. Dela você se lembra. Eu sei que faz alguns anos que vocês não se falam, mas ela foi sua acompanhante no Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo. Eu sempre me acho um idiota quando lembro daquele dia. Eu não sabia ainda o que eu sentia e ela acabou indo com você no baile. E você me olhou naquela noite como se eu fosse o maior perdedor do mundo._

_Pois, veja você, hoje eu acordei e Hermione estava do meu lado. Sim, a garota que foi com o famoso Viktor Krum no Baile de Inverno estava comigo. Só queria te contar que hoje nós almoçamos no nosso restaurante. E fizemos amor ao som da nossa música. E de noite saímos com os nossos melhores amigos para assistir o nosso filme de amor preferido._

_O que eu queria dizer nesse dia, Viktor, é QUEM É O PERDEDOR AGORA, SEU IDIOTA?_

_Com amor,_

_Ronald Weasley."_

E uma edição do livro "Superando a dor do passado".

**2:32 AM**

A coruja sai pela janela quando vê que ninguém mais precisa dela.


End file.
